


Lil' Lost?

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, inspired by my playthrough, the boys get a little tipsy, this is so short but here have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: “I think we’re lost.” “Oh really. What makes you say that?”- Day 2 of Chocobros Week





	Lil' Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm sorry this is really short but I had no idea what to do for this prompt whoops. Enjoy!

“I think we’re lost.” “Oh really. What makes you say that?”

 

All they wanted was to see the gladiator fights in Altissia. It shouldn’t have been hard, but it was dark and they  _ might  _ have had a few drinks. “How many gondola rides does it take to get there?” 

 

“I think the better question may be how many gondola rides have we taken so far?” Okay yeah, that’s a fair question. And it probably had a really embarrassing answer.

 

“Why are there so many stairs? I mean, yeah, it’s pretty. But c’mon.” Prompto groaned out, flushed with a few too many drinks. “Guys, let’s just head back.”

 

“That’s a brilliant idea, love.” Ignis stated, before turning around a few times to get his bearings. “Alright! I know where we are.” He stated triumphantly. “Do you really?” Gladio questioned from where he sat against a wall, with the crown prince leaning on him, almost unconscious. Iggy sighed, “Not in the slightest, actually.” sitting down next to his lovers.

 

Gladio patted the spot next to him for Prom. “Come pop a squat.” Prompto made a face at that. “You want me to do squats in this condition? I don’t think so buddy.” Gladio groaned loud enough at that to grab the attention of passerbyers and wake Noctis. “Prom, just sit down please.”

 

Noctis squinted his eyes at Prompto and patted his lap, where the blonde willing obliged and sat. Noctis put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, to lay on his chest with his head on his shoulder. “Much better.” He stated, before snoozing off again. Prompto laid there with his lovers, content.

 

Maybe getting lost wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad wow, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
